The Mirror of Gurisa
by Ichiko Wind Gryphon
Summary: Seek, and you shall see the future unravel like the strings of Time. But be wary, oh be wary, lest you see your own demise. Musical one-shot.


**Well, I'm sure this isn't an original idea, but what the hell, I had this idea brewing in my head for months and I just had to write it and get it out there. Besides, it gave me enough time to unravel and get my thoughts all lined up for my other stories. This one served as a nice little break and a chance to get something else posted out there.**

**Takes place before the Lion-cub scene, as in, earlier the same day-ish.**

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**-IchikoWindGriffin**

* * *

_Damn it! They couldn't make these maps any easier to read?!_ Boq thought to himself angrily as he raced down the halls of Shiz, desperately trying to find his next class. He was already a few minutes late, and he was screwed if he got lost and missed another lecture _again_!

The only thing that he could tell from his surroundings was that he was in an older section of the school. Some of the rooms were empty, and the place had an old, musty feel to it. But he had a feeling he was close to the classroom he was looking for.

He consulted his nearly-worthless map again, hoping he'd find a landmark, or something. He squinted in the dim light and shoved his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, trying to read the miniscule handwriting. But it was so sloppy and messy one could hardly even call it a map.

Leave it up to Crope and Tibbett to buy him a school map! Now he was lost! He angrily looked around. Ok, no big deal, just find a teacher, ask for directions, and you'll be on your way!

There was a door that looked like it could lead into a classroom, so what the hell, he tried it. It was unlocked, which was a promising sign, but the hinges were also rusty and in dire need of a good oiling. He squeezed himself into the classroom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but-"

He looked around. He wasn't in a classroom. Well, at least, not a modern one. The walls were dusty and full of cobwebs and completely bare of all decorations. Except for a large rectangular box covered by a thick tannish-colored canvas. Interested, he approached the mysterious object to get a closer look.

Wait, why the hell was he wasting his time here?! He needed to get to class! And yet . . . whatever that was had him so interested for some unexplained reason that he could not pull himself away. It was as if the object was calling him, beckoning him in some way.

He lightly touched the canvas, and slowly pulled it off the box. The canvas fluttered to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust and mold. Boq covered his mouth until the dust settled, then looked at the mysterious object.

It wasn't a box, but a mirror. It was at least seven feet tall with a beautifully carved mahogany border, with symbols and carvings on the top. Boq squinted, then realized that they were in a foreign language, and his mind automatically began to translate the writing. It read:

_**The Mirror of Gurisa:**_

_Seek, and you shall See_

_The Future Unravel like the Strings of Time._

_But be Wary, Oh be Wary_

_Lest you See your own Demise._

Boq chuckled to himself when he finished reading. Sure, a magic mirror. He had heard of these so-called looking glasses that enable the viewer to see their own future, but he never believed in any of that hocus-pocus crap.

Just to humor himself, he stood in front of the mirror and looked at his own reflection. Normal, same-old Boq. Oh, yes sir, this was some magic mirror.

"Ok, mirror, show me my future," he said, almost laughing. What a joke. He should get to class now . . . What was he doing, wasting his time in front of this stupid mirror?!

But suddenly, his image began to change. Boq froze, his laugh dying in is throat as his image was swallowed by a grey fog. When the fog cleared, there was an older version of himself, taller, a little scrawnier, but still him, staring straight back at him. Boq gasped. His image was staring at him with cold, weary eyes. He looked very unhappy and upset, and the young Boq could only wonder why the image of himself was so distressed. The future him was wearing a silver suit, and it looked like something a servant would wear.

Boq stared at the mirror. Could this possibly be him in the future? A mere servant?

The image Boq suddenly looked back over his shoulder, as if someone was calling him. He walked towards where he was looking, and the mirror seemed to follow him like a camera. Boq saw someone else appear in the mirror as his future self approached the source of the commotion.

It was Nessarose. But she had a strict, regal air about her, demanding respect and obedience. Her once soft brown eyes were hard and stern, and she was now sitting in a more lavish chair, still wearing the sparkling shoes.

And to Boq's horror, his image stood right beside her, and gave a curt bow, just like a servant would. This was his future?! To be the servant of Nessarose?! How in the world could that happen?! It couldn't be true!

The image began to change again. Boq silently pleaded for the image to remain for a little longer, at least until he could fully understand what just happened.

When the fog cleared yet again, Boq was sure that there had to be some mistake, that the mirror was faulty, or something else had gone wrong with it, because what he was looking at couldn't possibly be him.

Boq was staring face-to-face with a man, covered head-to-foot in a silvery metal. In fact, the man was actually made from metal, and if Boq's guess was correct, the man was made from tin. Boq stared questionably at his reflection.

"How could this be me? I look nothing like it!" he said to himself.

The reflection raised a metal eyebrow and folded its arms across its chest, as if it had heard what he had said.

Hesitantly, Boq took a step toward the mirror. "Can you hear me?"

The metal man gave him an unquestionable "Duh" look.

"How can you be me?" he asked his reflection.

The tin man just stared right back at him, unmoving and unblinking, his cold steely eyes piercing Boq. He shivered. The reflection was creepy. But as Boq examined the tin man more closely, he realized that he had a lot of traits similar to his own. The face shape and hair texture were the same, and it was the same height and build of the previous future-Boq reflection. Boq gagged at the new reflection.

"Can't you talk?" he asked.

The metal man just gave him that same "are you stupid" glare. It obviously couldn't talk.

"What happened to you? What will happen to me?" he asked, desperately trying to figure out how this could happen.

The reflection remained unmoving for a moment. Then slowly, deliberately, it raised its arm and pointed at Boq. Boq instinctively took a step backwards. Then, the reflection in the same slow and deliberate fashion drew its finger across its throat. He then put his hand over his heart, and looked down at it. The reflection's attitude changed from angry and annoyed to sad and hurt.

Boq was confused. He didn't get it. What was his reflection trying to say?

"Uh . . . you were hurt?" Boq guessed.

The reflection nodded slowly, its fist still clenched over its heart. Boq furrowed his brow.

"Did something happen to your heart?" he asked again.

Another nod.

"But what?"

The reflection pulled his hand away from his chest, the fist still clenched, and held it out towards Boq. Boq took a careful step towards the mirror, and as he did so, the reflection opened his hand. There was nothing inside its palm.

Boq then understood.

"You have no heart," Boq said slowly. "Is that why you're . . . you?"

The reflection nodded.

"But . . . how?! How did I lose my heart? How did I become you?"

The reflection only stared at him, giving him no more answers. Then, the grey fog enveloped the reflection, and disappeared. Soon, the fog vanished and returned to its original state, only revealing his reflection.

"WAIT! Come back! I still don't understand! What will happen to me?! What's going on? Answer me!"

The mirror remained unchanging.

"Damn it! I still don't understand!!"

"Boq, what the _hell_ are you screaming about?!"

Boq jumped to see Fiyero standing at the doorway, looking inside the room. He was staring at him like he had gone mad. Maybe he had.

"Fiyero! It's this mirror! It's magical! It shows whoever looks at it their future! You have to believe me, I just saw mine!"

Fiyero just stared at him. "I think all those nights of staying up to study have finally gotten to your head," Fiyero said carefully. "Now, magic mirrors are just myths! It's just a prank! Some stupid guy who wanted to get a kick out of people's reactions just made a mirror to show whoever was looking at it some insane nonsense. Whatever you saw Boq couldn't have been real."

Boq just continued to look at the mirror. Was it possible? Was it only a clever trick?

"I'm still not convinced," Boq said uneasily.

Fiyero sighed. "Y'know, for a smartass, you're a real dumb-ass."

Boq narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? Why don't you have a look?" he challenged.

Fiyero snorted. "Fine." He walked up to the mirror and just stared at it critically. But he was also curious. "Boq, what did you see?"

"You won't believe me," he said, shaking his head.

"Try me."

Boq glared at him. "I ended up being the servant of Nessa and then I was turned into a man made of tin because I lost my heart."

Fiyero stared at him for the longest time, internally debating whether or not Boq was telling the truth.

"Are you serious?" Fiyero said with a laugh. Then, he completely burst, clutching his stomach as he started to laugh uncontrollably. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Boq, how can you take something as ridicuous as that seriously?!"

Boq started to grow angry at Fiyero, but his attention shifted to the mirror. The mysterious fog in the mirror appeared, and was now taking shape.

"Fiyero, look!" Boq said, pointing at the mirror.

Fiyero stopped laughing long enough to turn around and see the fog. His laughter died in his throat as he watched the mirror. THe fog took shape into an older version of himself, and he was wearing a handsome green uniform.

Boq recognized the decorations on Fiyero's uniform. "Huh, you're going to become the Captain of the Guards," he said. "Lucky you."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Well, I like it so far."

The mirror then showed Galinda, as beautiful as ever, standing besides him, speaking into a microphone addressed to a large crowd. Galinda looked positively radiant, with her gleaming white smile and wearing a beautiful dress. But Fiyero in the mirror didn't appear to be happy. The young Fiyero could only wonder why.

There was a sudden commotion in the crowd. Galinda's smile didn't falter for a moment, but the future Fiyero was shocked and disgusted by whatever the crowds were yelling about. He stomped off the stage with Galinda hot on his heals. They began to argue off to the side for a moment, but then Fiyero slumped hs shoulders in a sigh of defeat, and kissed Galinda's hand. He then walked away, out of the mirror's view, leaving Galinda behind. She promptly went back onstage and started to talk to the crowds again.

"What was that all about?" Boq wondered out loud.

Fiyero only shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Well, it looks like you'll be with Galinda in the future," Boq said with a hint of envy.

"I don't think so . . ." The mirror began to change again, this time revealing Fiyero, holding up a gun at Galinda, with several guards surrounding him. Boq was horrified.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Boq yelled. "You're going to kill Galinda!!"

Fiyero only shook his head with shock. No, he would never do such a thing! Galinda was a good friend of his! She could get annoying, yes, but he would never try to hurt her! This had to be a trick! He would never do something like that!

The reflection then dropped his gun, and the guards grabbed him. Galinda ran to his side and started to plead with the guards. But Fiyero knew that the guards would have no compassion towards his reflection-self. They dragged Galinda away from him and tied him to a pole, and then they dragged him out into the middle of a cornfield.

"Oh no . . ." Fiyero whispered. "They're going to kill me!"

Boq was stunned. "But why? Why would they kill you?"

The fog in the mirror suddenly appeared, consuming the image as Fiyero was hoisted upright and the guards readied their weapons. Suddenly the fog cleared long enough to see Elphaba, sitting on the ground, her hands buried in her arms. And she was crying. A book was lying by her side, which was opened, and had big wet drops on the pages. She stood up and screamed into the sky. Although Fiyero couldn't hear her, he knew what she was saying.

_"FIYERO!" _

The fog once again enveloped her, and she was gone.

Boq and Fiyero exchanged worried glances. What the hell was going on?

Fiyero then looked back at the mirror. The fog was once again covering the surface of the mirror, but then it changed from fog into a blazing fire. The flames engulfed everything, and glowed brightly. Fiyero could almost feel the intense heat radiating from the flames trapped inside the mirror. The flames slowly faded away, revealing a cornfield stretching onwards infinitely. THere was something standing in the middle of the field though. The mirror narrowed in on the figure standing in the cornfield to reveal something hanging limply on a wooden pole.

"Oh my god, that's me!" Fiyero muttered to himself in horror. "I can't believe it, I'm _dead_!"

But the mirror came closer and closer, revealing more details about the figure. When Fiyero saw what it really was, he nearly screamed with shock.

The figure was a scarecrow. A scarecrow that looked just like him.

"No, you're not dead," Boq said slowly. "You're a . . . a _scarecrow_!"

"How the hell is that possible?!" Fiyero cried out. "How can I be a scarecrow?!"

Boq thought for a moment. "Maybe it was Elphaba."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it makes sense now! When the mirror revealed her, she had a spellbook lying beside her. She must have used a spell to turn you into a scarecrow!"

"Why the hell would she want to turn me into a scarecrow?! But more importantly, _how_ the hell can she turn me into a scarecrow in the first place?!"

"Don't you remember? Morrible came up to her and said she had a great talent in magic on the first day!" Boq said, somewhat irritated.

"I wasn't _here_ on the first day, wise-ass." Fiyero growled just as angrily.

Boq flushed. "Oh, yeah, that's right."

Fiyero stared at the scarecrow in the mirror, which remained unmoving and completely still. Although Fiyero couldn't believe it, it did look remarkably like him. It was even wearing the same uniform he was. The scarecrow _was_ Fiyero, but it was just too bizarre and tisted for his mind to wrap around.

"So you're saying Elphaba used magic to turn me into . . . into _that_?" Fiyero asked with a shudder.

Boq shrugged. "I don't know how else to explain it."

The scarecrow suddenly lifted his head, and looked at them, or rather, past them at something in the distance. THe scarecrow looked dazed and confused as it blinked its painted eyes several times, turning to look at Fiyero and Boq quizzically.

"Why did this happen?" Fiyero asked the scarecrow.

The scarecrow just stared back at them, one eyebrow raised.

"Why are you a scarecrow?" Fiyero asked again angrily.

The scarecrow just shrugged and shook its head. _I don't know._

"What the hell do you mean _you don't know_?!"

The scarecrow raised a gloved hand to its burlap head and pointed at his temple, looking off into the distance with a stumped expression. It looked back at them with another shake of its head.

"Can't you remember?! This just happened to you!" Fiyero yelled frantically.

The scarecrow once again shook its head before the image faded away, leaving nothing left but the silvery reflection of a normal mirror.

Fiyero inhaled deeply. "Alright. I get it. There's only one explanation to this: I need to stop staying up so late."

Boq rolled his eyes. "Now do you believe me?"

"I believe the fact that you found a mirror that reveals stupid images of the viewer," Fiyero said. He didn't sound completely convinced, though. "This can't be real. It doesn't make any sense! I mean, come on, me turning into a _scarecrow_?! How stupid is that?"

Boq thought about it for a moment, then realized Fiyero was right. The images made no sense and weren't even possible. How could he have taken something like that so seriously?

But still, why did he feel that the mirror was telling the truth?

Fiyero slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here and just forget about this whole nonsense. The sooner, the better, too. Ths room's giving me the creeps."

Boq followed Fiyero out of the room, closing the door behind him without a backwards glance. He went throught the rest of the day in a daze, not really acknowledging what was going on around him. If he had been, he might have noticed the commotion in the Science building, and he just might have seen Fiyero and Elphaba run out of the building carrying a cage.

But he didn't.

That night when he fell aleep, Boq forgot about the mirror completely.

* * *

Dorothy curled up around the small fire and fell asleep on the ground, lying peacefully next to the Lion. The Tin Man and Scarecrow, not needing sleep, just sat there, looking at each other.

"Hey, Boq?" the scarecrow said.

"Yeah, Fiyero?" the Tin Man said.

"We _really_ should have taken that mirror more seriously."

The Tin Man rolled his eyes. "You think?!"


End file.
